Strange & Beautiful
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION Fred pense à Angelina, la façon dont ils se sont recontrés et de tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre ensemble.FredAngelina


**Hello à tous!Me revoilà avec un enième one-shot sur mon couple préféré …Fred et Angelina!**

**C'est une song fic et elle n'est pas drama (bien que mon dernier one-shot était sensé l'être mais en fait il ne l'était pas du tout lol), je suis désolé s'il y a quelques fautes (on ne se refait pas après tout).**

**Je sais que j'étais sensé faire une des trois traduc dont j'avais parlé dan le dernier chap de 'WILAY', mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais ce one-shot dans mon ordi et que je l'avais pas publier donc je m'empresse de le faire...et sinon, le prochain que je ferais sera donc 'The True Love's First Kiss'**

**C'est, comme d'habitude, une traduction, rien ne m'appartient donc car cette histoire est à Lady Jayde Une et la chanson est de**** Aqualung.**

**Bonne lecture!(et les reviews sont acceptées avec chaleur et joie lol)**

_

* * *

I've been  
watching your world from afar_

Il la conaissait depuis 7 ans, étaient les meilleurs amis pendant la majorité du temps. Il était Frederick Weasley et elle était Angelina Johnson.

_I've been  
trying to be where you are_

Angelina était un de ses premiers (sans le savoir) testeurs pour plusieurs de ces expériences de farces depuis sa venue à Poudlard il y a 7 ans. Quand il a mis une potion de poil à gratter dans sa robe dans la petite barque de bois, lorsqu'ils traversaient le lac pour aller à Poudlard. Elle était évidemment en colère. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était qu'il était assis à côté de son jumeau George, elle savait que Fred avait vidé la potion et elle l'a frappé, lui faisant un oeil au beurre noir. Les filles normales ne peuvent pas frapper comme ça. Il a pensé que la pire chose qu'il pouvait avoir était une gifle…Il a eu tort.

Quand est venu la cérémonie de répartition il a dut être nerveuxx quand ça a été au tour de la fille qui l'avait frappé; 'Angelina Johnson' serait dans la même maison que lui: GRYFFONDOR.

_and I've been  
secretly falling apart  
I've seen_

Et pendant les premiers mois elle ne lui a pas vraiment parlé…d'une façon sociale, en tout cas. La seule façon dont il pouvait lui parler était un échange d'insultes avec elle. Et pour commencer il utilisait son terme favorit, 'Itchy Pants'. En souvenir de la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ensuite elle l'appelait en retour 'Ginger-mindge'.

_To me  
your strange and your beautiful_

Mais la chose la plus étrange était qu'une fois qu'Angelina a découvert les prénoms de Fred et George elle a toujours su à quel jumeau elle parlait et avec lequel elle se battait verbalement. Elle était la seule personne à avoir su les différencier, personne d'autre qu'ils ne connaissaient, et ils connaissaient beaucoup de monde, n'avait pu les différencier, même leur propre mère.

_you'd be  
so perfect with me but you just  
can't see_

Et secrètement Fred a aimé Angelina pour ça.

_you turn every head but you don't  
see me_

Après un mois ou deux quand les étudiants ont commencé à s'adapter et à faire des alliances entre eux et les différentes maisons elle s'est fait un nom avec d'autres étudiants comme une populaire, jolie, gentille et athlétique fille avec une famille aisée de sorciers, par dessus le marché. C'était une combinaison d'atouts. Pourquoi Angelina voudrait-elle même lui parler? Il était maigre, roux, pauvre et lui avait fait la pire impression quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

_:CHORUS:_

_I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep_

Il a décidé de faire plus d'efforts dans son travail scolaire, et peut-être qu'elle remarquerait qu'il était aussi intelligent qu'elle. Ensuite les professeurs les ont mis ensemble pour un travail scolaire.

_And I'll put a spell on you_

Et ils ont vraiment parlé, correctement à l'un à l'autre.

_And when I wake you  
I'll be the first thing you see_

Pas seulement ça, mais ils ont très bien travailler ensemble, et ont choisit de se mettre ensemble pour chaque travaux!

_and you'll realise that you love me_

Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils ont commencé à devenir amis.

_Yeah_

Ensuite une année après, ils se sont qualifiés pour jouer dans l'Equipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor.

_Yeah_

Et ont été des partenaires de jeux, il était Batteur, Angelina était Poursuiveuse; son rôle dans le jeu était de protéger les 3 Poursuiveuses. Donc en théorie il l'a protégeait. Ils sont bientôt devenus meilleurs amis.

_:CHORUS END:_

_Sometimes  
the last thing you want comes in first_

Dans leur 3ème année Angelina est devenue plus populaire que jamais, être la star Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quiddich lui avait octroyé certains avantages. Et maintenant les étudiants allaient à Pré-au-lard, un centre de magasins sorciers, et donc le meilleur endroit pour un rendez-vous. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, Angelina a été fréquemment invité à un rendez-vous à pré-au-lard. Il était jaloux. Les gars avec qui elle sortait ne la connaissaient pas vraiment,...pas comme lui la connaissait. Ils ne les aimaient pas pour ça. Les 4 Maisons l'aimaient: Gryffondor; parce qu'elle était une des leurs. Serpentard et Poufsouffle; parce qu'ils voulaient utiliser son argent et son statut social. Et Serdaigle; à cause de son intelligence. Il les DETESTAIT pour ça!

_the first things you want never come_

Mais elle n'a jamais pensé à aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui. Il a essayé de lui demander plusieurs fois mais chaque fois qu'il a essayé, les mots n'ont pu sortir de sa bouche, et les rares occasions où il a su, quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'a distrait et le sujet a été remis à 'plus tard'.

_And I know  
that waiting is all you can do_

Toujours plsu tard. Il ne pouvait revenir à ce sujet quelques jours après.

_Sometimes_

Parce qu'elle sortait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep_

Cependant, il s'était toujours dit à lui-même, que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et qu'elle reviendrait toujours vers lui et qu'elle lui dirait combien elle pensait que le mec avaec qui elle était sortit n'était qu'un crétin. Elle serait encore son Angel à son coeur.

_I'll put a spell on you_

Et presque une année après il a pris son courage et a décider de lui demander pour l'accompagner à la prochaine excursion à Pré-au-lard.

_And when I wake you  
I'll be the first thing you see_

Il était tellement heureux quand elle a accepté d'y aller avec lui. Mais s'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux il aurait juré qu'elle paraissait aussi heureuse que lui, si ce n'est plus.

_and you'll realise that you love me_

C'était à Pré-au-lard qu'ils ont échangé leur premier baiser ensemble au-dessus d'un verre de Bièrraubeurre avec deux pailles entre eux.

_Yeah_

Et ça a continuer, année après année.

_Yeah_

Traversant des hauts et des bas.

_Yeah_

Ils sont encore ensemble.

_Yeah_

Et Fred ne pourrait être plus heureux.

_Yeah_

Dans quelques mois quand Fred et Angelina quitteront Poudlard après leur 7ème année, il la demandera en mariage. Et Angelina ne suspecte rien.


End file.
